Final Anime
by UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: They've been called here, to this final place, for this final battle. Characters from across the multiverse are summoned, for the fate of everything. Full story is on ao3, latest chapter will be here though. Latest: Kurikara lies broken, and Rin's demon half might just be too much for even Utsuro to handle
1. Character Index

Final Fantasy I

Warrior of Light: False Hero | Cosmos

Garland: False Stalwart | Chaos

* * *

Final Fantasy II

Firion: Imitation Leigman | Cosmos

Emperor: Imitation Despot | Chaos

* * *

Final Fantasy III

Onion Knight: Counterfeit Youth | Cosmos

Cloud of Darkness: Counterfeit Wraith | Chaos

* * *

Final Fantasy IV

Cecil: Delusory Knight | Cosmos

Kain: Delusory Dragoon | Cosmos

Golbez: Delusory Warlock | Chaos

* * *

Final Fantasy V

Bartz: Fallacious Wanderer | Cosmos

Galuf: Fallacious Sage | Cosmos

Exdeath: Fallacious Tree | Chaos

* * *

Final Fantasy VI

Terra: Phantasmal Girl | Chaos

Locke: Phantasamal Charmer | Cosmos

Kefka: Phantasmal Harlequin | Chaos

* * *

Final Fantasy VII

Cloud: Imaginary Soldier | Chaos

Zack: Imaginary Companion | Cosmos

Tifa: Imaginary Brawler | Cosmos

Genesis: Imaginary Friend | Chaos

Sephiroth: Imaginary Champion | Chaos

* * *

Final Fantasy VIII

Squall: Transient Lion | Cosmos

Laguna: Transient Gunner | Cosmos

Ultimecia: Transient Witch | Chaos

* * *

Final Fantasy IX

Zidane: Capricious Theif | Cosmos

Kuja: Capricious Reaper | Chaos

* * *

Final Fantasy X

Tidus: Ephemeral Vision | Chaos

Yuna: Ephemeral Summoner | Cosmos

Jecht: Ephemeral Phantom | Cosmos

* * *

Final Fantasy XI-XIII

Shantotto: Lady of Antiquity | Cosmos

Vaan: Idle Sky Pirate | Cosmos

Gabranth: Warrior of Antiquity | Chaos

Lightning: Fleeting Flash | Cosmos

* * *

Final Fantasy XV

Noctis: Twilight Prince | Cosmos

Ardyn: Twilight Castaway | Chaos

* * *

Ao no Exorcist

Rin: Son of Flame | Cosmos

Yukio: Son of Ice | Chaos

Lucifer: Son of Light | Chaos

* * *

Assassination Classroom

Korosensei: Immaterial Cephalopod | Cosmos

Shiro: Immaterial Scientist | Chaos

* * *

Avatar The Last Airbender

Aang: Spiritual Scion | Chaos

Zuko: Spiritual Ember | Chaos

Wan: Spiritual Progenitor | Cosmos

Korra: Spiritual Restorer | Chaos

* * *

Bleach

Ichigo: Soulful Guardian | Cosmos

Aizen: Soulful Illusion | Chaos

* * *

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Buffy: Chosen Slayer | Cosmos

Angelus: Chosen Scourge | Chaos

* * *

Charmed

Piper: Occult Matriarch | Cosmos

Wyatt: Occult Fallen | Chaos

* * *

Devil May Cry

Dante: Demonic Daredevil | Cosmos

Vergil: Demonic Legacy | Chaos

* * *

Durarara

Shizuo: Violence Incarnate | Cosmos

Izaya: Trickster Incarnate | Chaos

* * *

Fairy Tail

Natsu: Dragonic Fae | Cosmos

Gray: Frozen Fae | Chaos

Erza: Crimson Fae | Cosmos

Mavis: Luminescent Fae | Cosmos

Zeref: Necrotic Fae | Chaos

Acnologia: Apocalyptic Fae | Chaos

* * *

Fullmetal Alchemist

Edward: Alcehmic Dreamer | Cosmos

Alphonse: Alchemic Armor | Cosmos

Pride: Alchemic Arrogance | Chaos

Wrath: Alchemic Fury | Chaos

* * *

Gintama

Gintoki: Silver Samurai | Cosmos

Katsura: Manikin Janai, Katsura Da! | Cosmos

Utsuro: Empty Samurai | Chaos

* * *

Harry Potter

Harry: Boy of Prophecy | Cosmos

Voldemort: Dark Lord of Prophecy | Chaos

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Tsuna: Soaring Heir | Cosmos

Daemon: Soaring Nightmare | Chaos

* * *

Kingdom Hearts

Sora: Scattered Heart | Cosmos

Young Xehanort: Scattered Innocence | Chaos

* * *

Merlin

Merlin: Destined Mage| Cosmos

Morgana: Destined Enchantress | Chaos

* * *

My Hero Academia

Izuku: Heroic Torchbearer | Cosmos

Katsuki: Heroic Bomber | Chaos

* * *

Naruto

Naruto: Transmigrant Sacrifice | Cosmos

Menma: Transmigrant Fragment | Chaos

Sasuke: Transmigrant Avenger | Chaos

* * *

Noragami

Yato: Divine Fortune: | Cosmos

Yukine: Divine Vanguard | Cosmos

Yaboku: Divine Calamity | Chaos

Nora: Divine Stray | Chaos

* * *

Once Upon a Time

Emma: Savior of Fairy Tales | Cosmos

Rumple: Dark One of Fairy Tales | Chaos

Black Fairy: Horror of Fairy Tales | Chaos

Gothel: Mother of Fairy Tales | Chaos

* * *

Percy Jackson

Jason: Astral Legacy | Cosmos

Percy: Aquarian Legacy | Chaos

* * *

Shingeki no Kyojin

Eren: Rageful Eradicator

Annie: Rageful Scorn

* * *

Star Wars

Luke: Breaker of the Force | Cosmos

Vader: Balance of the Force | Chaos

Exile: Death of the Force | Cosmos

Revan: Life of the Force | Chaos

Jaina: Sword of the Force | Cosmos

Caedus: Corruption of the Force | Chaos


	2. Forsaken Falmes: Rin vs Utsuro

A/N: Okay, okay. Lemme get this straight. It took Mog hiring Kefka, of all people, to convince everyone else that he wasn't on their side?! Like… This Moogle is super suspicious. He's more suspicious than Lauriam. Than Lauriam, people.

Anyways… Moving on. Enjoy.

Published: 11/10/2018

Warnings: Violence and shattered bones.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Forsaken Flames: Rin vs Utsuro**

Rin wasn't going to lie. Lying to oneself never got you anywhere. Lying to yourself was probably the worst thing you could do, so Rin had always made it a habit not to do that, regardless of what the rest of the world did.

And, the truth was?

Rin was scared, plain and simple.

Scared, but that wasn't going to stop him. Not for a second. It never did. Rin was the special kind of idiot that could look death in the face and come charging anyways, sword swinging.

Sword swinging like he was swinging at Utsuro now.

Utsuro deflected each blow with ease, casually, a smile splayed across his lips and his eyes firmly shut.

"You have power. You have strength. But, you lack finesse. You lack training. Training that has been denied to you, as has been denied your birthright. Does it not make you furious, knowing all that has been kept from you?"

"Shut up!" Rin shouted, letting loose a torrent of azure flames. Utsuro didn't bother blocking those. No. Even this monster knew better and he danced around them, not even letting a single ember land on him. "You don't know anything about me!"

"Don't I?" Utsuro's voice whispered… From behind. Rin spun, but the other was already lashing out. Kurikara rose, but not quick enough. The rainbow blade rose into Rin's chest, even as he leapt back. Panting, Rin lifted his sword, pointing it at the other.

Utsuro, however, was not interesting in attacking again. No. Instead, the man- if he could be called that- merely stood there, watching, his gaze locked on Rin's chest without an ounce of shame.

Rin felted a tick mark appear on his head. "Oiy! Buddy! Eyes are up here!" he snapped.

Utsuro met his gaze. And smiled. The man seemed to be incapable of another expression.

"Interesting. You are a fascinating child. Creation protects you."

Rin blinked. "What?" Creation was doing what now?

Utsuro motioned to Rin's chest. Rin's rapidly healing chest. Rin blinked again. He was used to healing fast, but this was quick even by his standards. Utsuro's gash was nothing more than a scratch. He'd hardly even bled.

"You were born from the eternal existence that spawned creation. In you, in your blood, runs the fire that created life. Destructive… and beautiful."

"Your insane if you think this fire's good for anything other than death!" Rin yelled. Then, twisting Kurikara, Rin slammed the tip into the ground. "Let me show you. Satan Bomb!"

The ground erupted in wild explosions, rippling around them. In a flash, Utsuro was gone. Rin wasn't going to count him as out, though. That freak could move faster than Rin could blink.

Surrounding himself in azure fire, Rin braced himself.

Only for a shadow to begin to descend. Rin looked up, and gasped. Utsuro, it seemed, had abandoned the low ground all together and had managed to scale one of the white stone towers around them. Scale, though, was the wrong word here.

He'd lopped the top off of one of the towers, and the entire thing was coming down, straight at Rin.

"Satan Slash!" Rin yelled, swinging Kurikara.

Blue flames tore the tower to dust… Just as Utsuro appeared beside him. Rin, wide eyed, turned to the other. Too slow. Way too slow. An arm reached out, fingers tapping against Rin's chest.

Getting hit by Amaimon had hurt less.

The air wooshed around Rin as he was flung backwards. Smashing through a wall, Kurikara falling from his grip as he rolled along the sand, groaning.

Hell. Rin twisted, coming up onto his knees before emptying the contents of his stomach. Blood dripped from his mouth as Rin wiped at it before looking up.

Utsuro was strolling towards him at a leisurely pace, not a care in the world. As if Rin was beneath him. As if Rin was beneath his contempt. As if he'd already won and all of this was just a formality finalizing it all.

Somehow… That pissed Rin off even more. Anger was a familiar feeling. A feeling Rin had been suppressing for as long as he could remember. A feeling he had suppressed so utterly because not doing so would have been worse. Not doing so would have resulted in people getting hurt.

Rin had never realize it, but he'd created mental blocks. Blocks that kept him from going all out against others because others were so weak, so fragile. Even as a child, Rin's strength could have shattered bones with a flick.

This… This monster was the same.

This monster had the same supernatural strength. This monster wasn't holding back. This monster…

Against this monster, Rin could cut loose. Against this monster, Rin could let go. Against this monster, Rin could truly give it his all. Against this monster, Rin could let go of his inhibitions.

Not too much, now. Rin didn't want to lose complete control. Becoming a wild, out of control canon was not his goal. That's what he'd done against Amaimon. Sure, it had worked, but the second one threat was gone Rin had gone for the throats of his friends, which was something he never wanted to do ever again.

So… Controlled fury?

Yeah.

Yeah, Rin thought he could manage that.

* * *

The boy healed remarkably fast, bones snapping back in place, skin knitting together, bruises fading. Such an interesting child. Such interesting flames.

Fire, forged of creation.

Satan was much more than the god of all demons. So much more. A primordial force, eternal and sleeping for so long. Sleeping, before it had finally been awoken. Ancient power beyond measure.

Ancient power, and its legacy stood before Utsuro now.

This boy was far more interesting that Yukio. Lucifer had practically frothed when he learned the twins had appeared in this world, for the Demon Lord hungered for the younger twin.

Lucifer could have him.

Rin Okumura was far more fascinating.

This… Now, this was power.

Flames exploded around the boy as he rose. Covered in soot and cuts already healing, teeth pulled back in a feral snarl, the boy came up in a crouch, his sword held firmly in hand.

That sword.

Kurikara.

Such a vile blade. A blade that only existed to seal away a heart. Rin's heart, his soul, locked within the confines of that metal. A tool to control, and nothing more.

A tool that the boy was learning to wield, apparently.

Blue burst around him, brilliant and glowing. The boy shot off towards Utsuro, zooming towards him as the katana swung.

Utsuro lifted his own blade, parallel to his body, deflecting the jarring blow. Had he been a normal man, his arm would have shattered under the force.

Okumura snarled before dashing away again. Utsuro lifted his sword, blocking an overhead swing. Okumura twisted in mid air, landing behind Utsuro and swinging again.

Again, Utsuro blocked and again the boy backed away.

The boy retreated, again and again, only to come back each time, blow after blow raining from all directions.

Such an amusing child.

Utsuro twisted about, hand reaching out as Kurikara came stabbing towards him. Leaning back and allowing the blade to pass by him, Utsuro smiled at Okumura's wide gaze as he reached out, gripping the metal with his fingertips.

Okumura yanked to no avail.

Utsuro's foot smashed into the boy, causing him to scream out in pain as he was sent flying once more. Kurikara fell with a clatter.

Utsuro stalked forth.

"Is that all? Is that the best you can mustur?" Utsuro called out tauntingly. Panting, Okumura stood, crouched over and glaring. Those feral eyes gazed at him, wild, animalistic.

Controlled.

The boy was still holding back.

The boy was still restraining himself. Utsuro felt his smile widen. A child of the night, immersed with hellfire, tapping into the dark fires of the abyss and keeping his head clear all the same.

Utsuro was impressed. Very impressed. Rin Okumura wasn't just tapping into his own personal darkness whenever he used those flames. No. He was also tapping into their source.

The shard of his father, the blood in his veins, the echo of destruction. To tap into a power meant to end the world… And to control it, that was worthy of praise.

Praise, perhaps, but no more. What stood before Utsuro was a child. A child with endless potential but minimal experience.

A child he would break.

"My turn." The forsaken announced before he moved.

* * *

A shimmering arc was flying at Rin. A shimmering arc, of all things. All the colors of the rainbow, and no, this was not a gay pride parade. A shimmering arc that meant to bisect him, here and now.

Rin was loosing. He knew that. Utsuro was too strong. Too fast. Rin hadn't managed to land a single hit while the other had managed to tear his chest open and shatter his bones repeatedly. If Rin wasn't such a fast healer, he'd already be dead and gone.

As it was, he might already be dead and gone. For all Rin knew, he was a dead man walking at this very moment. There was no backup coming. Everyone else was busy fighting their own fights against their own freaks, so Rin couldn't count on help arriving at just the right time to turn this around.

Which meant this might be it.

This might be the end.

No point denying it.

Rin was outmatched, and he knew it. Outmatched, with the timer ticking down. Ticking towards the end.

If so, Rin was not going to go down without one hell of a fight!

Rin didn't like using these… things, but now, it seemed, he had no choice.

Utsuro's katana clashed against a bare palm.

The man's eyes widened in surprise for a single moment. Rin snarled, baring his teeth, feeling them grow into fangs. Horns, fangs, tail swishing behind him, his hands turned into claws, Rin knew exactly what he looked like. Exactly what he had never wanted to be, but who he always would be regardless.

A demon.

A pulse of energy erupted from Rin's claw. Utsuro, not expecting it, was blasted back. Good. Good! Let the fucker feel a bit of the pain he'd inflicted on Rin, inflicted on Naruto, inflicted on the others! Utsuro slid back, looking up.

Rin was on him in a heartbeat, claws lashing out. The katana parried blow after blow, somehow holding against Rin's rage. Against Rin's fury. Against Rin's flames.

He wanted it to burn, so it did.

The katana exploded with blue fire. Blue, shimmering, glowing and ethereal for only a moment. A moment of illumination before the flames were snuffed, drowned, a blast of rainbow shining through underneath as Utsuro swung.

Rin blocked.

His arm shattered.

The katana slammed, tip first, into the ground. Using it as leverage, Utsuro lifted himself up, twisted around, and kicked, right at Rin's head. The blow landed, sending the wounded Hanyou sprawling.

Rin grunted, struggling to rise properly. What… That last kick. That one… The hell? Either there was something different about it, or Rin was tiring out from all the regeneration

Probably tiring out, if he was behind honest.

Utsuro flickered his katana back and forth, stray embers leaving the blade, falling to the ground around them in sparks.

"Fascinating. For a moment there, I almost believed you had me. A most interesting child you are, Rin Okumura." Utsuro declared before spinning around.

Spinning around and leaving his back to Rin.

Rin stared in disbelief.

Did… Did this fucker seriously just…

Rin roared. The familiar rage was all he needed. Rising on shaky feet, Aron stood. Blue flames surrounded him, his arm already fixing itself as it always did.

"Hey! Don't you turn your back on me! We aren't done, you freak!" Rin shouted, pointing at the other.

Utsuro, however, wasn't interested in Rin's words. No. Instead, the man reached his destination. Crouching down, he lifted kurikara from the ground. Rin, who'd been stalking forth to give the samurai a piece of his mind, froze.

The man looked back at him, and smiled.

"You poured your power into my blade. Poured it and, in that moment, almost overwhelmed my own strength. I wonder… If I can do the reverse."

Reverse?

What the hell was that bastar-

The same shimmering rainbow aura ripped along kurikara's surface. Rippled into it and tore into Rin as his heart clenched painfully. Screaming in agony as kurikara began to shake, slowly but then more predominantly, falling to his knees, arms wrapped around himself.

What… What was this?

"I want to see the true beast. I want the real monster. I want something that can finally put an end to me. Put an end to this world, to all worlds. The fire of rebirth, for it will fill the universe and drown it in ash. I wish to see. And, I will."

Kurikara trembled. Once. Twice.

The blade exploded in a thousand shards, scattering all over the place.

And Rin?

Rin felt it.

The heart… The heart, separate from him for so long. The piece of him, missing for years, missing since before he could even remember it. His demon heart, pulsing, returning.

An inhuman screech escaped his lips as the fire blasted in a pillar around him, a pillar that tore into the skies, a spinning tornado of death and destruction.

Control, broken.

Chains, shattered.

Eyes snapped open.

Open, as the Demon laughed.

Free.

Free at last.


	3. RinKa

A/N: The Blue Exorcist Manga totally gave me something I could work with when they revealed the Blue Fire is Black Fire of Gehenna and Red Fire of Assiah merged in one. It definitely explains why Rin can use it for pretty much whatever he puts his mind to, though

(Which ranges from him using his fire to either blow shit up or inexplicably heal people with a usually fatal disease)

Published: 4/8/2019

Warnings: None

Featured Character:

RinKa

Ichigo

Naruto

Supporting:

Squall

Golbez

Nora

Conner Kent | Kon El

Antagonist: 

RinKa

Yaboku

Utsuro

Darth Caedus

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **RinKa**

Utsuro watched in wonder as the Demon's Heart re-merged with the child. The part of him that had been stripped, ripped away forcibly from him, rejoined at long last. An inhuman screech escaped the child's lips, sharp and loud.

With slight surprise, Utsuro noticed that a bit of blood actually started coming out of his ears. No matter. That would heal soon enough.

Still… That the boy's screech could do that in the first place...

The blue flames burst and blossomed from the boy, and then-

Red, cat slitted eyes opened, a head was tilted back, and an arrogant smirk splayed itself on the child's face. His clothes were incinerated in an instant, leaving him as bare as the day he'd been born, the only thing protecting his modesty being the azure flames that danced around him.

"Finally… _Finally!_ Ahahaha!" The boy tossed his head back, laughing madly, wild sadistic mirth dancing in his eyes.

Utsuro eyed him wearily, his grip on his sword hardening. Even he had not expected this. What was this boy?

Red eyes locked with his.

"I'm free. I'm free, I'm free, _I'm free at last!_ " The boy chortled, looking at his own hands in wonder.

Hands that soon became claws as a twisted smile broke over the boy's face.

"An immortal, huh? I wonder how many times I can burn you before you finally die!" The boy exclaimed in pyromaniacal glee.

Utsuro met the smile with one of his own.

"Not once. Your fire-"

Utsuro's world exploded in blue as the mad child cackled, coming at him with claws and teeth.

* * *

Free, free, free!

RinKa was finally free!

All those years, with his essence ripped and trapped in that sword, but no more. No more. Kurikara lay in pieces, and he was free!

RinKa was not only free, RinKa was a god. A young god, yes, but a god in his own right, like his Father before him. Better than his Father, better and stronger than Satan could ever hope to be, because this body would never wear out on him, this body would never atrophy!

This body was perfection!

This body was _his!_

RinKa was free, and he would burn it all. Burn the whole world down, just because he could. Just because he wanted to. Let everything dance in fire. His fire. His flames.

Now, if only his pesky human half could quiet down and let him butcher creation, that would be great!

* * *

Utsuro was too refined to swear. He very much felt like doing so now.

Every time he swung, the demon child would cackle, dodging his blows and swinging away at him. Those claws would smash against his blade, chipping away at it. The fire continued to dance at his skin, trying to burst through.

Trying to incinerate him.

The joke, of course, was on the child. These flames might be able to harm him, but they would never slay him. They were flames of creation. They couldn't do what the boy wanted them to do.

"Huh. It looks like, with you, I gotta switch it up a little!" The demon laughed, backing away slightly, amusement shining in his eyes. "Blue's not working on you, but don't worry, I'm much more versatile than my lesser half!"

The demon extended out an arm, the blue fire dissipating into nothingness, leaving him bare.

More versatile? What was the brat going on about now?

Black fire ripped along the demon's arm as he pulled his teeth back and snarled.

Black fire that was quickly flung at Utsuro. The blue fire hadn't done anything at all, but Utsuro wasn't going to chance it. This flame was of an unknown element, and he-

The fire burst from his blade, dancing along his skin, _burning him._

The shock must have shown on his face because the demon tossed his head back and cackled.

"Yes! The Blue Flame of Creation doesn't do shit to someone like you, but the Black Flames of Gehenna? Just look at them, ripping into you!"

Then, words done, the demon was on him again.

Perhaps… Utsuro should not have been so quick to break the boy's sword. Just maybe.

* * *

RinKa smashed his leg into Utsuro's chest. The immortal latched onto said leg, determination dancing in his eyes as the sword rose to slash.

RinKa moved, appearing at the man's side and slicing at him again.

Utsuro vanished himself, and soon the pair were a blur, a dark fire clad teenager and an ancient thousand year old man draped in all the colors of the rainbow, cutting and slashing at one another.

The two clashed, claws locking onto metal. Utsuro's face was locked in a constant state of regeneration, half melted off under the influence of the fire. It was horrifying to look at.

It was beautiful.

"What are you?" Utsuro asked simply. Calmly. Far too calm for a man about to die.

RinKa would have to correct that.

"My name is RinKa." RinKa said, and then frowned. "And you- you burn way easier than I'd hoped!" RinKa whined as a burst of fire incinerated Utsuro's arm to ash, the sword send flying as the pressure that had once held it was gone in an instant.

RinKa's claw arched out, ripping into the man's chest before Utsuro flashed away again, moving quicker than the eye could see.

Cackling, RinKa followed, ready to finish off this wanna be god, ready to break him and then the rest of the universe!

"Borderline!"

A barrier ripped into existence between them. RinKa's claws dug into it before it shattered like glass, splintering apart before his might. Still, it had done its work and slowed him down, even if only just.

Just enough for what came next.

"Blizzaza," a voice intoned.

A dragon, of all things, twined around RinKa before freezing ice strong enough to even put a stop to him burst all around him, encasing him from head to toe. The ice spread, ripping along the ground and towering into the skies.

RinKa wasn't sure whether he should laugh or be offended by it. Did these fools really think this could hold him?

* * *

Utsuro landed with a sharp hiss escaping his lips, even as his arm began to regenerate. Regenerate much slower than the usual rate. It felt like he'd been hit with Crystalized Foreign Atlanta and, frankly, it hurt.

He'd have to avoid the boy in the future. If he managed to master this ability of his… Even Utsuro's life would be forfeit. Such power… A god indeed.

Beside him, Yaboku landed, a tsk escaping the war god's mouth.

"You just had to break the boy's sword, didn't you? You just had to go there, huh?" Yaboku sounded annoyed.

Utsuro smiled at him.

"Indeed. A fire that can burn even I... Does he not fascinate you, god of calamities?" Utsuro asked, for if anyone should be pleased by this, it should be a god born to purge humanity.

Except, Yaboku was not pleased and looked like he was contemplating homicide. Utsuro's homicide, to be more precise.

Golbez landed on Utsuro's right.

"The ice is strong, but I doubt it can hold him," Golbez admitted.

"You had that shit up your sleeve and you didn't try it on me?" A new voice spoke.

Utsuro turned.

There, striding towards them, were the other three Cosmos Warriors. All of them looked battered.

Leonhart had a shadow in his eyes, one that seemed to dance in his very soul.

Kurosaki's held a determined fire in his own eyes despite the trashing he'd obviously relieved. Notably, his sword was nowhere to be seen.

Uzumaki's right arm was rapidly turning purple. Other than that, however, he looked perfectly fine.

Rumplestiltskin, of course, was nowhere to be seen. Bloody imp had vanished off the face of the map.

Lifting his gunblade, Leonhart growled.

"Let our teammate go! Now!"

* * *

Nora was subtle.

Nora was careful.

Nora was fearful.

Liberation. Yaboku was able to use Liberation as a weapon so casually, so carelessly. Once upon a time, Nora had been able to do the same. Nora had done the same.

That was then.

This was now.

Take the right steps.

Make the right choices.

Give not a thing away.

And, most of all… Pray for fortune, in this twisted, twisted world.

* * *

Squall , to be blunt, just wanted to lay down and sleep. He wanted to close his eyes and never wake up.

It kept replaying in his mind. It kept echoing in there. The image wouldn't go away. The memory wouldn't shift. Seared, into his mind.

Quistis, broken and lying before him, frothing at the mouth, miasma bleeding from her as Squall put her out of her misery.

Because he'd said her name.

Because he'd reminded her of who she was.

Because Yaboku had so blatantly baited him, and Squall, idiot that he was, had fallen for it.

Utsuro was the first to take a step towards them. Even with half his flesh charred off and an arm missing, the menacing aura the other splayed seemed to have, if anything, increased.

Yaboku's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Peering at them, Yaboku smiled.

Squall wanted nothing more than to rip that smile to shreds.

"Why don't we give them what they want? After all… It's not like we can hold him," Yaboku said.

Alamared, Squall turned. Indeed, Rin seemed to have at last become bored with being contained in ice, cracks ripping along the surface before the whole thing burst, melting in the face of azure fire.

Fire, and laughter, wild and insane.

"Burn, burn, burn! Gonna burn it all!"

"Wait, do we have to fight him?" Ichigo sounded surprised, eyeing Rin's burning form with trepidation. He didn't sound scared. Not in the slightest.

But, Squall could tell from Ichigo's tone that he didn't like the idea of seriously fighting anyone he considered a friend.

"Clearly," Naruto hissed, "he's lost all control."

Indeed, as soon as the ice was gone, Rin turned to them, psychotic glee adorning his face.

"Rin actually liked you fucks, so burning you to ash is gonna be fun!"

… Not Rin, Squall decided.

The Chaos Warriors, cowards that they were, had already turned to flee. Squall snared. Not on his watch they wouldn't!

As Not Rin launched himself at them, Squall avoided him and leapt after the Chaos Warriors.

He was intercepted halfway by the little girl, Nora. She appeared before him, hand dashing out and creating a barrier that Squall smashed against. With an angry growl, Squall gazed at her with unmasked hatred.

The girl leaned forth.

"She will be avenged," she said simply, to Squall's surprise. Then, a palm smashed into his chest and sent him flying.

* * *

The last thing Naruto expected appearing beside him was the giant magic man, but that's exactly what appeared there.

"You!" Naruto snarled, ready to impale him on a Truth Seeking Rod. With Rin going literally crazy, Naruto didn't have any time to play nice. He could do that after.

 ** _"Wait!"_** Kurama's voice interrupted. Naruto paused. **_"I sense no ill intent."_** Kurama stated and Naruto blinked. _**"Surprisingly."**_

Yes, well, Naruto was surprised too.

"Curaga," Golbez spoke, hand waving over Naruto's wound.

Amazingly, some of the purple recessed. Not all of it, but a significant amount, making Naruto lift his arm in wonder. Wonder, and confusion.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto stared at Golbez.

"Why?" Naruto demanded.

In response, Golbez just pointed to Rin.

"That, Jinchuriki."

Ah, true. A practicalist, then.

"This doesn't make us friends," Naruto stated.

Golbez actually laughed at that.

"Perish the thought."

Then, he was gone. And Squall was smashing into the ground beside him and Naruto should really help out against Rin.

* * *

Ichigo felt naked, which was ironic all on its own considering his opponent literally was naked. How else was he supposed to feel without Zangetsu, though?

He still carried the hilt, but that goddamn imp had broken his Bankai! Ichigo didn't even think that was possible, yet it had been done!

Still, Ichigo was't defenseless. Using his own Spiritual Pressure as a barrier, Ichigo was keeping the fire at bay, keeping him alive and the other on his toes.

"Huh, you're able to keep my fire out better than that so called immortal! Then again, you're a lot more durable. He, on the other hand, could be cut just like any other man- he just healed really fast." RinKa commented, slashing away at Ichigo.

Ichigo wouldn't call Utsuro a man by any means, but RinKa apparently did not see it that way.

Either way, Ichigo was keeping up with the demon brat. Sure, he preferred to fight with a sword and was stronger without it, but, honestly?

Ichigo had taken three lieutenants out using hand to hand combat alone. He was no slouch, and loosing his Bankai wouldn't take him out of the damn game!

Ichigo flashed behind RinKa, arms reaching out and wrapping the other in an embrace.

"Wha- LET ME GO!"

"Let my friend have his body back!" Ichigo retaliated.

"IT'S MY BODY TOO! And I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING LOCKED IN THAT DAMN SWORD! Free! I'm free! FREE, you fucking hear me?! FREE!"

The fire vanished, pulled all back, so suddenly that the air itself hissed. Then...

Ichigo was flung back as it burst from RinKa.

"I WON'T BE CONTAINED! I WON'T BE TRAPPED! NEVER AGAIN!"

Holy fuck.

This… Kid…

Ichigo could really use-

 _ **Me, King?**_

Ichigo snarled.

"Out of my head, Hollow!" Ichigo yelled.

 _ **Oh for fucks sakes. You know what? Go get us killed. Gods knows what'll happen if we die in this realm, but hey, go and test it for us, yeah?**_

Ichigo didn't have time to listen. RinKa was already coming at him, any previous calm gone and replaced by pure animalistic destruction.

Then, golden tails, of all things, burst from behind them, wrapping RinKa in their grip and holding the demon bound tightly. Ichigo landed on a platform of air before he looked down.

"Took you long enough," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Naruto, the little asshole, just smirked.

"What's wrong? Couldn't do it without me?"

Ichigo glared.

"I was doing fine, thank you very much!" Ichigo yelled right back.

"Wha- LET ME GO, DAMMIT!" How many times do I have to bloody repeat it?!"

Ichigo saw the alarm, clear as day, light on Naruto's face as RinKa burned through the Chakra Tails.

RinKa landed on the ground. Then, hands curled into fists, RinKa tossed his head back and screeched, and the world was drowned in blue.

* * *

 ** _"Even Matabi would not be able to burn though one of tails! This boy… He is much more than an ordinary Hanyou,"_** Kurama warned.

"Yeah, thanks, I think I got that when your tails got melted!" Naruto snapped, now actively avoiding the flames.

Ichigo seemed pretty durable to them, but Naruto did not want to test his own durability. Squall, it seemed, was of the same idea and had actually backed off.

The Chaos Warriors had already fled.

It was just Naruto and Ichigo against Rin. Rin, who'd they'd stupidly let face Utsuro, and who was now wild and out of control.

 ** _"These flames… They contain the purest form of Yin Yang Release I've ever seen."_** Kurama commented.

"Say what?" Naruto blinked, surprised.

"It's pure, but unrefined. That is why the Shinigami survives the strikes." Kurama stated. **"** On the other hand, when pure rage consumes him, nothing can stop the incineration."

"... so, basically, we're fucked."

 _ **"We could kill him,"**_ Kurama suggested innocently.

Naruto was about to respond to that when a sharp pain ripped through his chest. Gasping, Naruto fell back as a seal appeared over his chest. What- what in the hell?

 ** _"… That blasted Regalia!"_**

Who?

Before Naruto could ask, the seal swirled, and the golden flames dancing on his skin faded into nothing, Kurama's voice gone from the back of his head.

* * *

A safe distance away, Yaboku whistled.

"I'm impressed, Hiiro. How does it work?"

Hiiro giggled.

"I placed it on him while he was busy fighting Golbez, set to trigger if he tried to access too much of his companion's Chakra."

"Will it hold?"

"A minute or two, perhaps. By then, though…" Hiiro giggled again, and Yaboku laughed with her.

In battle, even a second's mistake could cost you your life. Yes. This would work indeed.

That being said, Yaboku turned to depart. Let the boy rampage this world. Even if he succeeded here, he'd fall eventually. Die, as all things were meant to.

* * *

Ichigo swore as Naruto's glowy mode went away. From Naruto's startled expression, he hadn't done it on purpose either.

Naruto fell back to the ground and RinKa, of course, noticed.

With a mad cackle, the demonified teenager sprang at Naruto.

Flashing, Ichigo appeared before RinKa. RinKa might have more raw power, but Ichigo was still faster. Red eyes blinked in surprise before Ichigo backhanded the demon, sending him backwards and through a building.

That should buy him a few seconds. Turning, Ichigo descended.

"... rama? Can you hear me?! Kurama!" Naruto yelled at… His stomach?

Landing, Ichigo glared.

"Stop yelling at your stomach! We have to stop Rin!"

Naruto looked up and glared.

"I'm yelling," Naruto hissed, "at the demon sealed in me. The demon that can't seem to hear me anymore!" Naruto snapped.

"The what now?"

A screeching bellow from behind alerted them that their seconds were up. Turning, Ichigo watched as RinKa began to stalk towards them, murder in his eyes.

Then, a new voice boomed over the battlefield. It said but one word.

"Enough."

Behind him, Ichigo heard the sound of Naruto's breath hitching. That… Did not sound good.

What now?

* * *

One moment, RinKa was stalking towards his prey.

The next?

The next, an invisible force smacked into him, sending him flying backward. RinKa swore as he stood again, tired of being flung like a rag doll!

"Enough."

RinKa turned, then blinked.

Walking towards him, rather calmly despite the situation, was a man dressed in black armored robes. Dark brown hair, a regal, aristocratic face, and gleaming golden eyes stared him down.

Eyes that glowed with malevolence. With evil. Pure and utter evil. RinKa actually had to take a step back before he remembered who he was. Then, RinKa narrowed his own eyes.

Yes, darkness seemed to pulse from this man in waves, but…

It…

It didn't feel natural.

it wasnt his, RinKa realized. somehow, this man, he carried a darkness that was not his own. Possession, perhaps? Except, that didn quite feel right either.

The man stopped, then tilted his head.

"You're nothing but a wild beast. I've tangled with enough of them to know how to bring them to heel." The man said.

RinKa barked a laugh.

"You? Bring me to heel, puny human? You have no idea what you're deal-"

Then, the human was gone. The human was gone and, much like Kurosaki, was suddenly before him.

RinKa snarled, fire bursting to incinerate the threat.

The fire ripped right through, but instead of dying as he should, the image rippled and faded.

Image…

Illusion?

A hand darted out, gripping the back of RinKa's head. Snarling, RinKa's head was turned as those golden eyes seemed to gaze right into his soul.

"Awaken," the man commanded.

Then…

The world melted. The world melted and, as RinKa glanced around, everything was shrouded in darkness, shadows that went on forever.

"This is my body," a voice spoke, "and I'm taking it back!"

That could only be…

Rin.

No. No, no, no!

But…

RinKa smiled.

He'd waited a decade. He could wait a bit more.

"For now… Brother. For now."

Then, closing his eyes, RinKa allowed himself to rest.

* * *

Rin Okumura's body fell limp in his arms. Caedus resisted the urge to yawn. Easy. So easy. For a telepath, that was.

Okumura's mind was ripped down the middle, both halves fighting tooth and nail against one another. All Caedus had had to do… Was give the human half a little push.

Caedus let the boy drop to the ground. He'd need both hands for what came next.

The footsteps altered him. Caedus looked up.

"Hey! Thanks for helping us out!" Kurosaki yelled out, smiling at him.

Idiot boy.

Behind him, Uzumaki looked far more weary of him. Weary, but holding back. No doubt, the boy could feel the darkness within Caedus.

Even Master would have a hard time concealing something from someone with an innate dark sense like Naruto Uzumaki.

"Of course," Caedus inclined his head. "Pleasure to be of help. Wild beasts…" Caedus glanced down at Rin, "have always been a specialty of mine."

Then, without missing a beat, Caedus ignited his lightsaber. The crimson light illuminated him as he spun, blade locking with Leonhart's gunblade.

Magic… A most interesting art. Most metals would crumble and melt before the night of a lightsaber's plasma, but Leonhart's gunblade? It held.

"Squall! What are you doing!" Kurosaki yelled behind him.

"He's a Sith! He's with them!" Leonhart yelled back.

Caedus narrowed his eyes. There was something… Off. Different. A light mind probe gave Caedus all the information he needed.

"Ah. Your claws are clipped, Leonhart. Stay out of this, before you butcher another friend in your arrogance," Caedus spoke.

Leonhart froze and Caedus pushed.

Force Blasts were easy. Leonhart was flung back as Caedus himself spun, hand reaching out.

Molecules around him slowed, ice forming surrounding him, and just in time to. Kurosaki slowed, fist already reaching out. Uzumaki was once more glowing with golden light, which Caedus did not wish to deal with, thank you.

The ice shattered and Caedus moved. Vanishing, Caedus apportated away. The teachings of the Aiig Tii were by far the most useful Caedus had collected over the years.

He might be slower than Kurosaki and Uzumaki, but that was nothing new. Even the Force didn't make one faster than laser bolts, yet a skilled practitioner could deflect them not because they were quicker, but because they would block before they even needed to.

Both teens landed before him on either side, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, no. Even _I_ am not insane enough to take on two of Shonen's greatest protagonists at once," Caedus shook his head, backing away slightly. Then, a smirk splayed on his lips. "At least, not alone."

"Huh?"

Caedus didn't respond. Not with words. Instead, the Sith Lord clapped his hands… And the world melted away.

* * *

One moment, they'd been in the Soul Society. The next… Ichigo wasn't sure where they were.

All he knew was, they were elsewhere and Squall and Rin were gone. The so called Sith stood before them, smirking.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, even as he glanced around. What in the hell was this place? It felt… It felt odd. Disconnected.

Ichigo would like to say it felt like Hueco Mundo, but even that wasn't accurate. Hueco Mundo had felt dead. This place just felt like it wasn't there at all.

"What the- where are we!" Naruto demanded, getting right to the point.

The Sith twirled his laser sword. Which, honestly, if they weren't about to throw down, Ichigo would likely gush over because, seriously, laser sword!

"This is Baanu Rass. This is where my death began. You could say it's my gravesite, in a way." The Sith proclaimed.

Ichigo blinked.

"You… Brought us to the place where you died?"

That was morbid. But all within the realm of possibility. Shinigami had all once lived, afterall, with Ichigo being the sole exception. Maybe that's all this so called Sith was. Another spirit.

He certainly had the power of one. Spiritual pressure coalesced around him in waves.

"In the place I began my spiritual death," the Sith corrected. "This worldship is where Jacen Solo began his slow descent, and were the first seeds of Darth Caedus were first sowed."

What?

"You changed your name?" Naruto seemed to get it far quicker than Ichigo, arching an eyebrow.

Oh. Okay. Weird. But, Ichigo would go with it.

Caedus, Jacen, whatever the hell he was called, nodded. "Surrender to the Dark Side is surrender of oneself. One is reborn, as the old self dies and a new self lives, reborn in the blood of a sacrifice."

Ichigo stiffened. Sacrifice, huh? Is that what this bastard was going to call it?

"Call it what you want, buddy. You're going down." Naruto all but snarled.

Ichigo blinked. Naruto was acting way more aggressive. Way more than he had against anyone else. Admittedly, Caedus had basically just admitted to murder, but other than throwing Squall and saving Rin from himself, he hadn't done anything yet.

"I don't know what you are, but you… There's more evil in you than all those other people combined. You're actually making Kurama a bit sick," Naruto spoke, actually sounding a bit weary.

 ** _I see what the fox means…_**

Ichigo resisted the urge to groan. Fuck. The Hollow was back. Ichigo didn't want the goddamn Hollow, he wanted Zangetsu!

Except, Zangetsu was in pieces, pieces currently tucked into his clothing in a few uncomfortable spots.

There isn't exactly a good place to stick sword shards.

 ** _Screw. You. Ichigo._**

 _Back at yah!_ Ichigo snapped.

Caedus let his laser sword fall, the blade vanishing as the hilt of the weapon vanished.

"Changing your mind about trying to take us both at once?" Ichigo asked, secretly hoping that was the case. While he was pretty sure he and Naruto could handle anything this fuck head tossed at them, Ichigo honestly would prefer to take a nap.

And figure out how to fix his damn sword.

Caedus actually laughed.

"Can't you feel it? The Power in this place? I suppose the Force Nexus here isn't one you can tap into- not the way I can." Caedus spoke.

"Force whata?" Ichigo blinked.

"I think he's talking about the Natural Energy here. There's a lot of it." Naruto answered.

Caedus nodded.

"Yes. Although, this particular Force Nexus is unique, and one I have a particular affinity to," Caedus said, striding off towards the side. All around them, the ground was charred and broken, strange plants every which way rippingling along the ground.

All, save in one spot. A spot Caedus now stood in. Ichigo had a badddd feeling about this.

Caedus turned to them. His golden eyes seemed to glow.

"This is where my descent began- and where my brother breathed his last breath," Caedus casually revealed. "The energy of his death still lingers, echoing. He was Power, and his power, even in death, still fuels me."

Ichigo felt like he was going to be sick.

"You're using the energy of your own brother's death to empower yourself? That's sick!" Ichigo yelled in disgust. Then, he paused as another horrible thought entered his mind. "Wait, was he the sacrifice?"

Caedus actually looked offended, which pleased Ichigo somewhat.

"Of course not. I would have murdered planets before laying a hand on Anakin," Caedus replied coolly, and that actually, surprisingly, did not have the effect of making Ichigo feel better. Neither did the triumphant smile that splayed on Caedus lips soon after. "But, that wasn't the only reason I brought us here. In this world, you must always, always remember this: have a backup plan for your backup plan."

Oh yeah, be use that didn't sound ominous at all. Still, from what Ichigo could tell, this place was the backup plan. The so called Nexus to fuel him and… What else?

Caedus then… Whistled? Yeah. Whistled. The motherfucker straight up stuck two glove clad fingers in his mouth and whistled.

The fist that smashed into Ichigo's face came without warning. It came without warning because, usually, the Spiritual Pressure would have alerted him to anyone going that fast, but that was not the case.

Instead, a sharp uppercut smashed into Ichigo's chin, sending him careening upwards.

Spinning in midair, Ichigo managed to land upright. That… That had actually hurt! Looking around, however, Ichigo could spot what had done it.

"Ichigo!" Naruto cried, moving towards him.

Caedus flashed before the Jinchuriki.

"Here, I am your opponent." Caedus proclaimed before lifting his palm.

And, apparently, he was not kidding about the power up, because the blast that hit Naruto looked like it could have leveled a mountain. Naruto himself was sent flying, his figure becoming smaller and smaller until Ichigo could hardly see it.

Caedus turned towards Ichigo and smiled again. Then, before Ichigo, his enemy appeared. Ichigo blinked.

"Who in the hell are you?"

A teenager, of all things, was standing before him. And yeah yeah, Ichigo was a teen too, but all his usual opponents were typically centuries old. This one did not look centuries old.

Or feel it.

Blue eyes glared at him. The boy wore a dark shirt with a bright red S embroidered on the center, jeans, and a jacket. And he had an earring. A shinny earring.

"Knockout," the teen hissed.

Ichigo blinked.

"No, you didn't knock me out. That's one hell of a right hook, though," Ichigo complimented.

Then, he noticed the one thing he hadn't before.

Those eyes… Looked glazed over. Ichigo understood instantly. And anger burned in him because of course it was illusion, of course there were mind games involved, of course, of course, of course!

If there was anything Ichigo hated, it was mind games. Putting up with Aizen and Tsukishima's bullshit tended to do that to a guy.

Caedus grinned.

"He sees what I want him to see. And… Right now, he sees an enemy. One with an emotional link, just to make him hit you harder!" Caedus looked so utterly pleased with himself.

Ichigo glared.

"Let him go and fight me yourself, cow-"

"Knockout!" The teenager bellowed, stomping his foot. The ground shifted. Instinct alone had Ichigo leaping into the air before the earth rebelled, spikes ripping up and nearly slicing into him. "I don't know how in the hell you go out of your cell, but I'm taking you right back to it!" The teen yelled, rising into the air.

Okay. No biggie. Ichigo just had to take out a mind controlled teen with flight powers and possibly the power to control the earth. No biggie.

"This is Kon El. Or Conner." Caedus introduced. "He's useful. Have fun, I have a fox to skin!" Caedus waved, then vanished. Not a second later, Naruto smashed down where the Sith had stood, clad in his golden form once more.

Naruto looked up.

"Ichi-"

Ichigo didn't hear the rest. Hands gripped him by the shoulders and pushed as the mind controlled teen attacked.

Great. Just great.

This was gonna be a blast! Ichigo just knew it!


End file.
